Farfetch'd
|-|Farfetch'd= |-|Shiny Farfetch'd= Summary Farfetch’d is an avian Pokémon that resembles a light brown duck with a white underbelly. It has a flat, yellow beak, brown eyes, a V-shaped black marking on its forehead, and a three-feather crest on top of its head. Its wings are as big as its body and appear to be prehensile enough to substitute for hands. It has yellow legs with webbed feet and a stubby tail. Farfetch'd is always seen carrying a leek stalk or spring onion. It carries this sprig in its wings, but sometimes chooses to hold it in its beak or feet instead. Unable to live without its stick, Farfetch'd will defend the stalk with its life. Known uses for the stick include use as a weapon, nesting material, and emergency food source. It is selective about which sticks it will use and has been known to fight over good ones. Farfetch'd is found in grasslands. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Farfetch'd Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (1 female to 1 male) Age: Varies Classification: Wild Duck Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Plant Manipulation, True Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Status Effect Inducement, Durability Negation, Homing Attack, Earth Manipulation, Damage Boost, Healing, Power Nullification, Metal Manipulation, Resistance to Plant Manipulation and Bug type attacks, extreme Resistance to Ectoplasm Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Lowering Accuracy and Earth Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to similar Pokémon at this level, such as Horsea) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks. Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry (Cures the user of confusion), Leek (Boost the chance of getting a critical hit when he hold it) Intelligence: High in battle (Normally battle with other Farfetch'd for their stick), Average in other situations. Weaknesses: Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Rock Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Keen Eye:' Keen eyes prevent other Pokémon from lowering this Pokémon's accuracy. *'Inner Focus:' Farfetch'd can't flinch whatsoever. *'Defiant:' Boosts Farfetch'd's Attack stat sharply when its stats are lowered. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Brave Bird:' Farfetch'd's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. It then flies straight at the opponent, slamming into them at full force. Farfetch'd suffers from recoil damage after using the move. *'Poison Jab:' Farfetch'd's Stick or wing glows purple, it then jabs the opponent with it, it can poison the target *'Peck:' Farfetch'd's beak glows white and it uses it to strike the opponent. *'Sand Attack:' Sand is hurled in the target's face, reducing the target's accuracy. *'Leer:' Farfetch'd gives opposing Pokémon an intimidating leer that lowers the Defense stat. *'Fury Cutter:' Farfetch'd's Stick or wing glow crimson. It then slashes the opponent with them. With each slash that hits, the attack gets stronger and the glow grows longer. *'Fury Attack:' Farfetch'd's Stick or beak glows white and it repeatedly jabs the opponent with it. *'Aerial Ace:' Farfetch'd's body becomes surrounded by white streaks and it flies down and slams into the opponent. *'Knock Off:' Farfetch'd slaps down the target's held item, and that item can't be used in that battle. The move does more damage if the target has a held item. *'Slash:' Farfetch'd Stick or wing glows white, it then uses to slash the enemy, it has a high critical hit ratio, however, if the opponent is hitted by the Stick, it is always a critical hit. *'Air Cutter:' Farfetch'd uses its Stick or flaps its wings and releases a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades from the tips of its wings at the opponent, it has a high critical hit ratio, however, if the opponent is hitted by the Stick, it is always a critical hit. *'Swords Dance:' Farfetch'd summons swords around its body that dance in a hypnotic way, sharply raising its attack. *'Agility:' Farfetch'd relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This sharply raises the Speed stat. *'Night Slash:' Farfetch'd Stick or wing glows purple, then it uses to slash the opponent, it has a high critical hit ratio, however, if the opponent is hitted by the Stick, it is always a critical hit. *'Acrobactics:' Farfetch'd's body glows light-blue, and it quickly zips through the air before tackling the opponent, it deals more damage if Farfetch'd has no held item. *'Feint:' Farfetch'd hits the opponent, getting past barriers like Protect and precognition like Detect. *'False Swipe:' A restrained attack that prevents the target from fainting. The target is left with at least 1 HP. *'Air Slash:' Farfetch'd attacks with a blade of air that slices even the sky. This may also make the target flinch. *'Cut:' Farfetch'd uses its Stick or wing to slice through objects. *'Razor Leaf:' Farfetch'd launches sharp-edged leaves at the enemy with its Stick, it has a high critical hit ratio, however, if the move was used by the Stick, it is always a critical hit. *'Focus Energy:' Farfetch'd takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land more easily. *'Mirror Move:' Farfetch'd counters the target by mimicking the target's last move. *'Sky Attack:' Farfetch'd soars into the air, staying far out of reach of its opponent while building up energy. Then, it plunges into a dive and strikes the opponent with all of the energy it built up, dealing heavy damage, it may flinch the opponent and it has a high critical hit ratio, however, if the opponent is hitted by the Stick, it is always a critical hit. *'Quick Attack:' Farfetch'd attacks the opponent while moving faster than the eye can track. |-|Egg Moves= *'Covet:' Farfetch'd endearingly approaches the target, then steals the target's held item. *'Curse:' Farfetch'd curses itself, raising its attack and defense at the cost of some speed. *'Feather Dance:' Farfetch'd covers the foe with a mass of down that sharply lowers their Attack Potency. *'Final Gambit:' Farfetch'd sacrifices itself to do damage based on how well off it was prior to the execution of the move. Due to the mechanics of it, it is pretty much useless for a vs match, though it technically ignores durability. *'First Impression:' Although this move has great power, it only works the first turn the user is in battle. *'Flail:' Farfetch'd flails about aimlessly to attack. The less health Farfetch'd has, the greater the move's power. *'Foresight:' Farfetch'd enables a Ghost-type target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks; in other words, their intangibility/non-corporeality is negated. This also enables an evasive target to be hit via thought reading. Furthermore, this has the secondary effects of undoing illusions and allowing the user to see invisible targets. *'Gust:' Farfetch'd flaps its wings at a high speed and creates gusts of wind from them. *'Leaf Blade:' Farfetch'd Stick or wing glows green, it then uses it to slash the enemy, it has a high critical hit ratio, however, if the opponent is hitted by the Stick, it is always a critical hit. *'Mud-Slap:' Farfetch'd slams its wings into the ground, causing two streams of brown mud to shoot out of the ground and hit the opponent, lowering the target's accuracy. *'Revenge:' Farfetch'd attacks the target, it double its attack if Farfetch'd is hitted by another attack. *'Roost:' Farfetch'd lands on the ground and takes a moment to rest, restoring its health by approximately half. By doing this, it loses its immunity to Ground attacks. *'Simple Beam:' Farfetch'd fires a mysterious psychic wave at the opponent, which changes their passive and active abilities to Simple (Double to effects of Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction). *'Steel Wing:' Farfetch'd Stick or wings glow white, then it uses to hit the opponent, it may raise Farfetch'd's defense. *'Trump Card:' Farfetch'd creates six red-glowing cards of energy in the form of a ring in front of its body. It then fires the cards at the opponent, this move power depends on the PP, powering up when its PP is lower, it is almost guaranteed to hit. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Farfetch'd will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Farfetch'd knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Farfetch'd, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver:' Farfetch'd will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Self-Curer:' Farfetch'd recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Acute Sniffer:' When it reaches a new floor, Farfetch'd knows the number of items that are lying on the ground. *'Practice Swinger:' If Farfetch'd misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Hit-and-Runner:' Farfetch'd may avoid a counter-attack that the enemy uses in response to being struck with an attack or move. *'Quick Healer:' Farfetch'd's HP will recover more fast naturally. *'Erratic Player:' Farfetch'd 's style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Farfetch'd is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Critical Dodger:' Farfetch'd is immune to critical hits. *'Quick Dodger:' Raises the chances of Farfetch'd evading a move. *'Stair Sensor:' When it reaches a new floor, Farfetch'd uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'Map Surveyor:' Farfetch'd senses the location that it is in, knowing its layout. *'Quick Striker:' Farfetch'd can do two regular attacks in a row. *'Trap Seer:' Farfetch'd will not activate a hidden trap when he steps on it. The trap will then be visible. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Board Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Earth Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sword Users Category:Food Users Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Species Category:Races